


LolliMoth Collections

by LolliPopCandy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolliPopCandy/pseuds/LolliPopCandy
Relationships: Lollipop/Simon
Kudos: 4





	LolliMoth Collections

Lollipop fumbled with the room keys as Simon stood behind her. They had just returned from their first official date and after a night of flirty glances, delicious wine, and sneaky touches (mostly on Lolli’s part) they didn’t want to wait any longer. The door finally swung open and Lolli pulled Simon into the room after her. The door was closed and their bodies pressed against it as they kissed deeply and passionately. Simon lifted Lolli to get a better reach and Lolli wrapped her legs around his waist to keep a good hold on him as they made out.  
After some time of getting hot and heavy against the door, Simon carried Lolli over to the bed. It’d be easier to get undressed and get down to business this way. He sat on the bed with Lolli on his lap, her arms draped around his neck as he unzipped her dress for her. She was more than happy to remove it and toss it aside, revealing a sexy red lingerie set that she had bought specifically for this occasion. It was a sheer red lace with little black bows placed here and there. She watched Simon take in the sight for a moment, smiling as his face flushed red. She hoped that he wouldn’t get used to her sexual antics and remain flustered every time he’d see her. It was so cute to see him blush, and it was so incredibly hot when he let himself give in to his own desires.  
He placed a few kisses on her lips before moving down to her neck, marking her in places that made her squirm in delight. Though he wasn’t as experienced as the Candy demon, he had caught on as the number of their encounters grew. He felt his pants tighten as she rubbed against him. Her hips ground down against the bulge that was forming in Simon’s pants. She pulled away from him to pull his zipper down.  
“Perhaps we should get these out of the way…”  
She said, slipping her hand passed his waistband and freeing his member from the confines of his cloth prison.  
“Or we could just go like this. I think you’re absolutely irresistible in this suit.”  
She bit her lip and gave his member a few strokes, eliciting a few soft moans from the other demon. She moved her lace panties to the side to give access to him. Neither of them could wait any longer. Positioning her hips just right, she finally slipped down letting him fill her slowly. Once she was down as far as she could go, she sighed with relief.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”  
Placing her hands on his shoulders to give her more leverage, she started to grind against him, moving her hips in a way that drove Simon crazy.  
He placed his hands on her hips, helping guide them as she moved. He pulled her into another kiss as they made love. The way she moaned into the kiss was something he couldn’t get enough of.  
Lolli picked up the pace gradually, her sounds of pleasure increasing with each thrust. From the looks of it, Simon was enjoying this just as much if not more than she was. They held each other, both getting closer and closer as each second ticked by.  
“I’m getting close…”  
Simon said as he thrust his hips up to meet hers. The room was hot and humid from all the fucking, and Lolli loved it.  
With a few more thrusts Lolli was pushed over the edge first. She moaned and cried out Simon’s name, her walls tightening around his cock and begging him to release as well. Simon followed soon after, filling her to the brim as she milked every last drop of cum from his dick.  
After coming down from their orgasms, panting and sweaty, they smiled at each other. Lolli lifted herself off of his softening member, feeling his seed leak out of her and onto the sheets.  
“I don’t know how you manage to cum so much, but I’m not complaining…”  
She told him with a grin.  
“So… Date night again tomorrow?”  
She asked.  
Simon chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
“Of course.”


End file.
